In the Echo of the Wind
by Olivia Allister
Summary: Professor Callaghan's and Abigail's thoughts and regrets on each other, post-movie. Oneshot.


**A/N: Hello readers and writers! This is my second fanfic; although it is a oneshot, I tried to fit all I had to say in and hope you like it and review! This is situated after the events of Big Hero 6, which is one of my favorite Disney movies and is superb. My favorite ship in the movie is Tadahoney. This story is focused on Callaghan x Abigail, but I promise I'll write about Tadashi, Honey Lemon, and the rest of the gang soon. If you haven't done so, I highly suggest you watch it before reading this, because it contains major spoilers.**

**Anyhow, enjoy! **

In The Echo Of The Wind

Callaghan had never dreamed, not once, of being separated from his daughter. Not until the tragic incident at Krei Tech Industries, the horrifying mishap, the clumsy mistake in the works of the portal, when she had been taken from him in such a sudden way.

But now it had happened once more, twice in a row. Though she had been saved, what had seemed like a miracle had been torn and deteriorated once again. She was kept from him again, the cause of his own selfish actions. And the most hurtful, the most humiliating, the most foolish thing was that she might have still been with him if not for his frenzied and inexplicable outburst there in Krei Tech on that fateful day, his wave of unbearable grief and fury that crashed on Krei, and that transformed him into the monster he became.

If not for his villainous, crazed antics, he would not have been imprisoned for the remainder of his life. And he would have been reunited with her after she had been rescued, and everything would have turned out well. But it didn't. And it was all his own fault, Callaghan knew. He had endangered the lives of innocent citizens, had plundered and destroyed, all for her. _Abigail. _And to make matters worse, his behavior had all been for nothing, as all it did was separate them again at the very second that he had a chance of getting her back. _I pushed her away. It's all because of me... we'll never see each other again, because of me. _

Callaghan's despairing thoughts grew and grew into one huge wave of irritation, of fury at himself, of loneliness, and of grief. The thoughts swirled inside his troubled mind until all he could see was Abigail's confused and frightened image being carried into the ambulance, taken away from him forever.

Callaghan collapsed as far as his shackles would allow him, letting a single tear roll down his face.

_I'm sorry, Abigail. _

His mind overflowed with things he had failed to say to her, repeating themselves over and over, as if saying them now would somehow make it up.

_I never should have lost you. I'm sorry... Hear me, Abigail..._

His chest tightened at one particular statement, one thought that seemed to stand above the rest.

_I love you._

He lifted his head, trying through his brief tears to make out the world outside, beyond the sliver of light of his narrow jail cell window. He felt as if just through that his words would somehow carry to her.

_I love you, my Abigail. Know that I still love you._

_..._

Beyond the gloomy prison walls, inside a white pale room strewn with articles of clothing and ruffled bedsheets, lay a young girl of about 25. The light brown-haired patient gazed out of her hospital window, yearning for someone very far away.

"Miss? Excuse me?" A soft voice jerked her from her distant thoughts. Abigail turned to see the young nurse from the day before standing patiently in the doorway of her narrow room.

"How are you today, Abigail?" The nurse inquired, first feeling the girl's forehead, then jotting down some notes on a neat white clipboard.

"Fine, thanks, ma'm." Abigail tried to suppress a glum sigh, with no success.

"What's wrong?" The nurse pressed in a concerned tone, her wide brown eyes fixed on Abigail as she took her temperature. "Are you having a dizzy spell again?"

Abigail summoned all her remaining strength and shook her head, trying to put on a cheerful expression.

"Alright, but remember, take it easy and relax. No more looking out the window. You need your rest, Miss."

Abigail nodded, too dazed from the frightening night before to speak.

"Now, you remember to take your pills. You were badly shaken yesterday when we took you out of your contraption - a portal test capsule, you say?" The nurse looked at Abigail inquisitively, as if prompting her to speak, but upon seeing her expression she shook herself. "Sorry, sorry. You need your rest, of course. Hang in there, we'll be back to check on you in a little while."

With that, the nurse hurried out, her white robes swaying as she gently shut the door.

Abigail leaned back onto her pillows, feeling as if a boulder was weighing her down. She was slipping in and out of consciousness when she suddenly remembered why she was so empty, so downcast.

_Dad.._

His image fluttered in her muddled brain, the vision of him being pushed into the police car and whisked away still fresh in her mind.

Just hours ago Alistair Krei had come to pay her a visit, explaining the mysterious turn of events that had occurred yesterday and what she had been doing in the time. But then she had been so confused, so surprised and scared, that she'd simply waved him away in disbelief. She couldn't believe that her father, the prestigious and kind Professor Callaghan, had turned into a villain. She couldn't bring herself to acknowledge the fact that he was a criminal, sentenced to prison for the rest of his life.

But now she realized that it was the only possible explanation for him miraculously surviving the fire at SFIT, the mysterious explosion, the five figures that she'd spotted out of the corner of her eye while being taken to the hospital, faintly appearing on the ridge of a building before vanishing out of sight.

Still although every fiber in her body insisted on it, she couldn't bring herself to hate him; the one who had raised her and taught her so much, the one who she loved. The one who used to be the farthest thing from a villain that she could possibly think of.

She closed her eyes, her eyelashes fluttering in the gentle breeze that wafted through the window. Maybe it was just the echo of the wind, or maybe it was just her imagination, but she thought she heard her father's words carried to her through the breeze, wounding around her.

_I love you, Abigail._

Tears of joy and love streaked down her cheeks.

_I love you too, Dad. Forever._

**A/N: And that's that! Thank you ever so much for reading, I hope you liked it and don't forget to review! I promise to write more stories soon! Till later, Olivia ;3  
**


End file.
